Playing The Game
by Forever's sun
Summary: What happened if Sutton had stayed on as Emma, with Lexi helping her, stay undercover? There's got to be an alternative motive right? After all this is Sutton Messer were talking about. AU after 1x09


_Well I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines_

~ Demi Lovato

**Sutton's POV**

The school wasn't that bad, I mean its lack of hygiene, and obvious need for a rich benefactor aside, at least they didn't expect much from their students. Although it was becoming increasingly clear, that Emma was one of those rare, foster kids who as Mr. Wilder (the English) teacher put it "raised to the occasion and always turned in her work on time" he seemed disappointed when, I replied that no, I had not done the 2,000 word essay on Hamlet that was due today.

Suddenly as I was walking toward AP Math (ugh Emma, you over achiever) my phone began to vibrate. I stuffed my hand inside my purse, and pulled out the slightly dented cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked unsure, passing by starting boys (who had no chance in hell)

"Hey Emma it's Troy, from the Hover client, I snaked your number from Dr. Hugh's office"

My eyes widened what could he possibly be calling about? What could be so important he'd risk losing his job over?

"Ummm…why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Well I kinda thought you wanna know, you biological mother escaped."

"What!" I exclaimed, how could this happen? How was it possible that, I couldn't have two minutes alone with her, without the guards storming in, and then she manages a prison break? I stopped in my tracks, looking as if I'd just seen a ghost.

"When?" I finally managed to ask.

"A couple of nights ago"

"You have no idea, where she is or where she was going?" I asked, worry filling my tone.

"The night before she escaped, I remember Annie kept mumbling 'I have to find Emma in Las Vegas', so it's a pretty safe bet to say she coming to find you"

You mean Emma, I thought to myself irritably. It was always her wasn't it? She's the one, my mother always chooses. Even if she thought Emma was dead at first, it was still all about her. What about me? Without little old me, she wouldn't even know about Emma, and know she's on her way looking for her? I've had enough of this, first my family, than my friend, last my boyfriend. Well, Emma isn't getting this one. If Annie is on her way here, then I'll just have to stick around for a while, until she shows up.

"Uhh Okay thanks" I replied before hanging up.

"Well this has turned out to be a very interesting day" Lexi commented as she came to stand beside me. I raised my brow, in curiosity.

"Oh? What's going on?" I asked, my head still a little full from all the information which was still being processed.

"Three guys have asked me out from that party last night, and it's not even lunch yet" she boosted. I hate to say this but Lexi was growing me, I mean the whole photo taking thing, was kind of annoying, but it seemed like she really cared for Emma.

"That's great" I muttered.

"Yeah I mean it's flattering, but I kind of like Randy the best"

"Randy?"

"Hot jacket guy" she said with a laugh "he told me about a really great party next weekend, so…we should go"

A party? Not really top of my list, if I was back in phoenix I'd jump at the chance. But I'm not, and for now my mother was my top priority. But I also needed a place to stay while I'm here, and Lexi was my best shot.

"Sounds like fun" I say with a nod. "Hey Lexi, do you think I can crash at your place for a while"

"Of course, any sister of Emma's is a sister to me!"

"Great, thanks s- Wait what?" I asked flabbergasted, did she just say?

"Come on Sutton, did you really think you were pulling this off?" she asked, her head tilted to one side.

"How long have you known?"

"To be honest from the moment you got into the car"

She's known all this this? And she still let me stay? I was with Lexi two seconds and she knew I wasn't Emma. My friends have been with Emma for weeks and there none the wiser? What does that tell me about our friendship? A flash caught my attention, just in time for me to see Lexi, slip her camera back into her bag.

"Come on _**Emma**_" she said linking her arm with mine "the wonders, of Numbers a wait us!"

* * *

><p>"Coming here?" Lexi asked, as she lay sprawled out on her bed.<p>

"Yep" I mutter as a matter of fact.

"How does she even know where Emma lives?" she asked.

"No clue, maybe someone tipped her off"

"I can't believe how much like a soap opera this sounds like!"

"Tell me about it!" I groan. Telling Lexi was the best option, Emma and Ethan back home to ramble onto to, and now that Thayer and I are over, who did I have? Anyway, Emma had already told Lexi most of the story, I just filled in some gaps, to give her a HD picture of events. But she was right about one thing, Annie knowing were Emma lived was suspicious, someone wanted her coming this way, the question was who?

"Hey? What you going to do for money, if you're going to be staying?"

"How much would $80 get me?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately nowhere, but you could always do with every teenager in Middle America dose"

"What's that?"

"It's this little thing called a job"

"As in work?" I asked. That's never happened before; I mean I've helped out my dad in summer … once. But that's as far as the whole "working" experience had ever gone. I've never needed to work before, hello I'm Sutton Messer.

"You could always take Emma's job"

"Emma's job?"

"Yeah, I mean its crappy pay, but I'm sure Leonie would take Emma back, even after she left without notice"

Uh? This might actually work; it's only temporary, until Annie, shows up. Which could be months….Hopefully not.

"What's the joint called?"

"Leonie's café & Restaurant, it's on the highway"

"Great so Emma's a waitress?"

Lexi laughed shaking her head "She's one of the assistant cooks!"

"Cooking?" I said with a gulp, I mean I can make a mean pasta salad, but that's as far as my culinary skills go. But what choice did I have at this point. Lexi came to sit beside me, placing her arm around my shoulder "look on the bright side"

"Which is?" I asked

"At least, you'll be getting the true Emma Becker experience!"

Great!

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning I plucked up the courage and borrowed Lexi's car, driving it down the highway to Leonie's place. It was a rundown dinner, which had seen better day. Exiting the car, I looked around the car lot. It was almost empty just two or three cars parked on the far side.<p>

"Well look who decided to turn up"

"Excuse me?" I asked, as I walked in.

"Leave her alone Mark" scolded a middle aged woman walking passed "it's nice to see you sweetheart"

"You….to…ummm…Do you know where Leonie is?" I asked.

"Where he always is" Mark said, as he whipped down the counter.

"Oh right his in the…"

"office" Mark said slowly as if I was dumb.

"Right, I knew that!"

I headed to the back, the office door was slightly open, and I could see the dim of a light peeking through. I knocked.

"Come in"

I opened the door fully, seeing a balding, plump man sitting behind his desk "No honey, we'll go next week" he used his hand to tell me to sit down.

"Look honey I have to go Emma's here…..yeah she's back…okay bye" he hung up the phone, starting straight at me. "So I assume you want your job back?" he asked

"If it's possible"

"There's not going to be another disappearing act is their?"

"Nope" I lied.

He tossed the apron which had been resting on the floor in my lap "good you start now"

"Now?" I asked

"Do you want the job or not?"

"Yes… it's….just….I…never mind now's good"

What have I gotten myself into?

_**Authors Note:** __Hey everyone i hoped you liked the first chapter, please comment it's going to get better. It's mostly going to be about Sutton and in her POV. _


End file.
